An Uninvited Guest
by white willows
Summary: Fairy Tail is Number 1 again and Lucy thinks that she might be able to relax finally. Haha... A friend from Lucy's past comes out of the blue bearing bad news. Natsu keeps finding him self in situations he could never wish for on his own. Is Lucy's friend from back when not all that good and do we see a timid Natsu...? Takes place after time skip and Mage tournament arch. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Natsu threw the overstuffed couch cusion across the room. "where is it." Natsu dropped to the floor searching the lower levels of the bedraggled room. "Happy i can't find my scarf." He yelled into the airvent located under the crubbling, attenuated couch that lay in the center of the room.

"Happy?" He stood up and looked around the room to find that Happy was no where to be found. "Happy." Natsu yelled a little louder each time. He quickly made his way out the door. Happy wasn't there. "HAPPY!" Natsu yelled into the trees that surround the old shack of a house. He tryed to remember the last time he saw Happy. which wasn't hard because he had just seen him no more then 20 minuets ago.

Happy had made breakfast finishing off what was inside the small dirty fridge which sparked yet another conversation about the lack of food money they had.

The two of them had decided to change out of there night clothes and go get Lucy. They need to work and she did to. The day before Lucy had been telling Grey that if she didn't pay her rent soon she would have to get a room mate or move out.

As he walked into town he looked over his shoulder every minuet or so but was always disapointed when he didnt see a blue cat coming his way.

"Your really worrying me little buddy." He whispered to himself as he walked down along the river to Lucy''s house. When he arrived, because of Happy's puzziling disapearens, Natsu didn' t feel like using the window.

He instead aproched the door nearly turning the handle when he heard another voice inside with Lucy. It wasn't one he recegnized, it was a mans, not an old one. He sounded about 20 or so and he had a lightness to his heavy tone. The conversation sounded heated which was the only reason Natsu hadn't bargged in unnanounced.

"how?"

"She said she was going for a walk one night. We were fighting alot and i guess she needed some air. I shouldn't have let her go!"

"You can not blame your self for this."

"I don't but i had one job and that was to keep her safe." The man sighed and it was silent for a while Natsu was about to knock when Lucy began to speak and he stopped him self.

"How did you even find me here? Its been 8 years since we spoke and you suprise me baring this kind of news?"

"I saw you fighting with that women from Raven and the way the lady in Sabertooth hurt you...i thought you were going to die. When i saw that you were okay it was a wake up call that i had to tell you...ecpecally if your in danger as much as you are. "

The two of them went silent and Natsu decided to bring the easdropping to an end. He knocked on the door and began to open it. Lucy stood in the center of the room and a tall dark hair man stood in front of her. His hands on her shoulders. They both had a sour look on their face. Lucy looked up at Natsu with tear welling in her eyes. A tear ran down Lucy's cheek and Natsu saw her trying to hold back a river of tears. after a moment of her staring at her with puppydog, heart melting eyes, she ran over and barried her face in Natsu's shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking up from Lucy at the man standing akwardly in her house. He had very chisled features. He had a slight tan and a shadow on his chin as if he forgot to shave this morning but he pulled it off. He smelled like beer and somthing else. Natsu couldn't put his finger on it but it ran a chill down his spin.

"whos this?" Natsu asked. The man began walking over to Lucy and Natsu, placing a hand gently on her back. She straightend her self and wipped the tears from her eyes. "Makoto this is Natsu..."

"Yea Dragnell right?"

"Yup"

"That battle with Sting and Rogue was great, they didn't stand a chance." Natsu clenched his fists at that remark. He wasn't sure what it was about him but he didn't like this guy. "Makoto was one of my best friends growing up." Lucy stated.

Natsu stared at the man trying to imagin how Lucy could be childhood friends with some one as old as him. He shook his head after a moment and looked back at Lucy. "Happy...did he come here?" Lucy looked puzzled at him.

She had no idea why he would be at her house instead of by Natsu's side like he always is. She shooked her head no but contuniued to stair at him. She looked him up and down. "Somethings different with you."

"I can't find Happy... have you seen him?" Natsu said. admitting this for some reason filled him with agitation. "No i havn't seen him since someone let himself get frozen in the river."

"Lucy? Hello." Natsu waved his hand in front of her face. "She's really out ." Natsu said to Happy as he gently started to shake Lucy awake. The hall was nearly empty by this time. Natsu and Happy were there late after Grey told him he couldnt cover him self in flames while under water. It turned out natsu could but only for a moment before Grey extingished him in a block of ice.

"Natsu?" She mummbled not looking up from the wooden table. "Im going to sleep right here tonight."

"Why?" Natsu ask with a laugh in his voice.

"Cana tricked me into drinking with her and now i feel so heavy i..." Lucy mummbled trying to lift her head to look up at him. Natsu started lifting Lucy who had fallen back into a drunken slubber. They left the guild and headed back to Lucys.

"Natsu couldn't we have just put her to sleep in one of the guild dorms?"

" No way, Lucy's drunk and the last thing we want is to hear that she scard Wendy in the middle of the night."

"Yea and Charle." Natsu nodded in agreement at Happys thought about the proper, white cat. Lucy began to quiver in in the cold air. She tightend her grip around the flame mage and barried her face in the warmth of his scarf. Soon her acational quiver formed into a shivering that left her with goosebumps. "Where are we?" She slurd out trying to open her eye in the drunken haze.

"Strawberry street." Natsu answerd so metter of factly. "how you feeling?" he continued in an attempt to keep her awake. "cold...and h..hot. i fee...fe..el h...heavy." she settled her head back into his warm shoulder. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she fell back into the trance he had found her in.

He grip loosend and she was practiclly dangling on Natsus back with only his strong arms holding up her limp body.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu stopped and set her on the ground holding up her head. "Lucy wake up." He demanded. He remembered worrying about Cana when she had her first hang over. He had thought she was sick or ingurd and hated seeing her so weak. She was quick to shove him out of her buisness and tell him to bother someone else.

" What is it Natsu?" Happy asked. "Lucy's shaking bad and i think she might have a fever." Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around the sickly girl. "hold in there we're almost home." When they finally arrived at Lucy's house Natsu put his hand on the door knob. "Why don't you stay out here little buddy? Ill be real quick."

"Aye sir!"

He layed her in her bed and started to take the scarf back from Lucy.

He almost had it away when she grabbed the end and yanked quickly. Catching Natsu off guard and he fell into her following the motion of the scarf. "Don't leave me alone."

"Auh?! Lucy?"

Natsu lead closer to Lucy and searched her face for any sign of lucidity. He leaned in closer and the distance between them grew smaller and smaller every second til their lips were only centemeters away. Lucy let out a high piched hicup and both their faced flushed deep red.

Natsu stood up quickly and walked away from the bed rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy proped her self up on her elbows and looked at Natsu who was doing a small pace by the door. His mind ran a thousand miles a minute. He wanted to kiss Lucy, he had for a long time now but not like this. He knew that she had to like him at least a little or she wouldn't try to kiss her.

He didn't know how he felt about Lucy. He loved so many things about her and couldn't find a reason why he wouldn't. He did know much he loved when she was weak so he could use it as an excuse to carry her on his back. How he loved it when she craddled his head on her lap durring long rides. And how much he hated seeing her cry.

But letting her know all of this wasn't an option. Not when nomatter what he told her ,she wouldnt remember, and not when what ever he did would be taking advantage of her. He walked over to her, shaking hard through out his whole body. He leand down and kissed her on the forhead. "feel better Lucy." he said. He turned away from Lucy, conflicted on how apropriate kissing her on the forhead was. He instantly regretted it and pray she wouldn't remember his bold geuster. By a part of him wanted her to remember it all. To have been lucid at that moment and confirm his puzzle emotions.

Natsus eyes finally came back from somewhere else as he looked around the room. "Natsu?"what are you spacing off for?" Lucy asked

Natsu Layed on his stomach and looked under Lucys bed.

"Did you wake up with my scarf this morning?"

"Yea but i thought it was a dream...i don't remember even leaving the guild last night." Natsu looked up at her from the floor as he continued to check underneath it for his muffler. Of corse she didnt remember. He knew she wouldn't but he wished she had.

"Its right here." Lucy walked to her bed and pulled her blankets from her pillow to uncover Natsus scarf. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Lucy sqealled.

"Happy!" Natsu said happily. "Don't u run off anymore okay! you scared me half to death."

The small blue cat lay clinging to the scarf for life. His eyes slowly opened at the sudden burst of light and all the comotion. "Natsu? i thought you would want your muffler back but i got tird and fell asleep."

"Thanks buddy." He said grabbing the muffler from Happy.

"Is that one of those cats that cheer on the dragon slayers? He's so cute." Makoto was still standing in Lucys room watching the scene in front of him. "Happys an exceed and hes my best friend not my cheer leader." Lucy heard the irrotation in Natsu's voice and turned to Makoto.

"Well Makoto i will definatly stay in touch and im again so sorry for the loss. We have to go get a job befor all the good ones are taken because i need to pay rent and Natsu's probly hungery."

Hearing the rush in Lucy's tone he turned and started walking toward the door. "Alright well im in town for a few days so if you find some free time maybe i could take you to dinner?" He stood in the door way looking back at Lucy, who had gotten an excited expression and then shut it off imediatly. She offered her old friend a smile and walked to the door, closing it behind him.

"whats with that guy?"

"How do you mean?"

"i dont know really, he just strikes me as off."

Lucy giggled.

"What?" Natsu asked. Lucy started laughing harder till it was hard to breath. "Do i look funny?" He asked Happy. Lucy took a deep. "If i didn't know any better i would say your jelous of him."

Natsu's faced flushed a deep pink and he started toward the door quickly. once out side he hollerd back to her that he would see her at the guild and to hurry up becuase they need to find a job so they could eat.

'i can't keep doing this...and what was that guys issue. I'm definatly keeping an eye on him.'

"Happy...i don't trust that Makoto guy."

"Aye." Happy said, resting him self in Natsu's pink hair.


	2. Chapter 2

the cart sway back and forth with each step of the boar. Natsu lied helplessly on the floor in a sick and groggy state. he moaned loudly at Lucy. "I'm never riding one of these again!"

"Natsu you say that every time but you still get on next time." Natsu groaned something else in protest but Lucy could not't understand it through Natsu's efforts to keep the vomit in his throat. Lucy lied on her stomach swinging her legs in the air to the beat of a song she hummed. she flipped through the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly. When the cart finally stopped she got out and stretched. Natsu spilled out and with the help of Happy, he got to his feet. Slowly the grogginess faided and The sickly quivering settled.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu said to the blue cat as he shook his head. "Lets get some food. I'm starving." The three of them walked along the town streets looking for somewhere to get some food. When they sat down the boys lips drooled waiting for the food to come.

Lucy watched them in a sort of disgust at how they acted. She skimmed the request again. "Natsu I still don't understand this job." Lucy said confused.

"That guy wants us to get him a key." He shrugged obviously. "I don't get why your confused." Lucy brushed him off and thought about what the job could be.

When the they arrived at the mans house they knocked on the door. A tall, slender, and strangely hairy man opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Wizards from Fairy Tail. We're here to fill a job request."

"Prove it." The man hiding behind the slightly cracked door. Lucy lifted her hand to the door and Natsu turned so his left shoulder faced the man. The mans expression did not change. "What?"

The two sweat dropped and pointed to the seals they exposed. "This it the crest of Fairy Tail. Only a member of the guild has one." Lucy said plastering a smile on her face as if it was common to explain this.

Slowly the man opened the door. He let them in and quickly closed the door behind them. "I'm making tea, would you like some?" he offered.

"So why do you need a key for? What does it go to?"

"The key is a silver key known as the 'Wilting Aide'. "

"Oh yea I've heard of her. She's a celestial spirit with the ability to heal. While her being a silver key she is actually very strong I have heard."

"Yes and I need it. I'm a celestial wizard and I need that key from Wayli soon."

"Wayli?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Does he have a contract with her?"

"Yes but I need to have that key before the next full moon."

"What happens on the full moon?" Natsu asked, excited that he might hear something interesting."On the full moon my daughter will die." The man said and then looked down at his cup. "DIE?" They all asked in shock. He looked up at them with sad eyes. "Yes."

"Is she sick?" Happy asked. The man sighed and set his tea on the table with a loud but soft thunk. He put his hands together, intertwining his fingers and touching both his index fingers to his pursed lips. He thought hard for a moment.

"I will kill her." He said finding the words he had been looking for. The three of them sat staring at the man with jaws dropped and eyes spinning in confusion at the odd mans statement.

"The mans name is Wayli Grubbing. He's a terrible man who steals keys from people, framing them for crimes in order to make their contracts null and void and then makeing contracts of his own with them. He stole the silver Heribus key from a women in Acacia after framing her for breaking into his house. She was arrested but not before he took her key. As soon as the contract was eliminated he made one with the Heribus." The man explained

"So you want us to get this key from Wayli so that you can use it to save your daughter who you might kill on the night of the full moon?" Lucy summed up. "That is right."

"Alright so where can we find this Grubbing guy?" Natsu stretched and stood up ready to start the mission. "Wait Natsu-"

"Lucy just wait. I know what your going to say but don't." Natsu said sternly. "we except the job. where can we find Grubbing?"

"He could be anywhere but my guess is at the beach." with that Natsu walked out of the house. Confused Lucy followed him. When they were finally out on the street and a little down the road Lucy faced Natsu. "What the hell was that?" Lucy asked with irrigation in her voice.

"You wanted to ask him why he would kill his daughter or how he had the right to take this key that he had no connection with." Natsu explained, "Its not our place to ask any questions like that. What is the answer effected how you did the job?"

"Why are we helping a guy who might kill his daughter?"

"There is obviously more to the story." He argued

"Why are you standing up for him you don't even know him, he could be bat shit crazy. And hes a total creep." Natsu stopped and look at Lucy and she expected him to yell. She expected him be angry at her and see the fire in his eyes but he just looked at her. No fire, no yelling, not even an angry glare. Natsu looked down at Lucy with an almost puzzled expression.

"What are you thinking?"

"Did not you hear it?" He asked. He glimpsed back in the direction of the house and then back at her. "The way he keep saying 'Wayli' and not 'Grubbing'?"

Lucy thought back to the conversation and realized Natsu was right. "So what does that mean? He knows him personally?" Natsu nodded. "I think so." He grabbed her hands and started running down the street pulling her along. "Wait where r we going?"

"The beach!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that's him?" Lucy asked gesturing to a man lying in the sand only slightly out of ear shot of them. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "There's only one way to find out." Before she could protest he shoved her in the man's direction. She stood only a few feet from the man and tried to back away without being noticed. He looked up at her and she must have blushed because a smile slid across his face.

"Hey" He said as he stood up from his small set up in the sand. "I'm Wayli and what might your name be?" He asked extending an arm to her. She lifted her hand and placed in his with an almost blank expression as she tried to remember how to respond to such a statement.

"Oh...Uh, I'm Lucy." She said shaking his hand and trying to think clearly. He slid his hand down hers and caressed her fingertips, pulling her hand to his lips. "Well Lucy..." He started, dropping her hand slowly as he stood up straight. He was about a half a foot taller than her and he had rough features. His eyes were a deep green with black speckles that reminded Lucy of an expensive gem. His nose was of a medium size and came to a rounded point. His lips were thin and sat just above a patch of stubble on his chin.

"What do you say?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she realized he had been talking this whole time. "I said would it be okay if I bought you something to drink? It's really hot out and you look thirsty."

"Uh..yea I am kind of thirsty."

"Great!" The man said placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to a small cart at the far side of the beach. As they walked Lucy giggled loudly and Natsu wondered what it was that he was saying that made her laugh so much. He followed a few yards behind waiting for Lucy to finish talking to him.

"I think we're being followed." Wayli whispered to her as he moved his arm so it was around her and he gripped her shoulder gently. She craned her head slightly as to not leave his embrace. She looked at the pink haired boy and remembered way she was with this man. 'Oh right, the job. But this guy doesn't seem all that despicable.'

"So what brings you to the beach?" He asked her as she repositioned her neck so her eyes leveled with his lips. She inspected his face for any signs of scheming. "I'm in town on a job." She said simply sipping a fruity iced drink from a straw. He lifted the sunglasses from her face pushing them onto the top of her head. He smiled wider as he reviled her shining hazel eyes.

"What kind of job? Or is that classified?" He asked flirtatiously. She giggled. "I'm more curious as to what it is you do?" She smiled, happy that she was back on track.

"I'm between jobs at the moment. It's kind of lonely but I have these to keep me company." He lifted a key ring with several silver keys dangling from it. 'Let's be smart Lucy. If he really is as the man described then letting him know I have all but 2 of the zodiac keys would probably not be the best of ideas'

"What do those keys go to?" She asked as if it was a ring of keys to a house. She tried to act as though she had no connection to the celestial world or any of its inhabitants. "These aren't just normal keys, they are gate keys to the celestial world." He explained. "Would you like to see one?" He asked gesturing to the keys in his hand.

"Sure how about..." Lucy looked through the keys naming off each one in her head. She saw one with a small cross over a sunflower. 'Heribus'

"This one." She pointed to the floral patterned key. He looked at it and grinned. "Oh, that's the newest addition to collection, the Wilting Aide." He unclipped the key from the ring and placed the rest of the keys on his belt loop. He swiped the key through the air and Lucy could tell he added a little extra movements to impress her. He chanted a few words that Lucy had said a thousand times and she tried her best to look interested by the summoning.

Soon a small girl appeared in front of them and he clipped the key back onto his belt. She had short dirty blond hair and pail glowing skin. She wore and short pale blue dress and a white headband. Her eyes wear a light blue that nearly matched her dresses shade. She stared at her feet which stood with the toes facing inward slightly. She glanced up at Wayli with a gloomy expression.

"What can i do for you sir?" She asked shyly. "Just showing off my new toy to this beautiful lady here." He gestured to Lucy who was interested by the new spirit. She had always heard of the Wilting Aide, mostly from Loke who occasionally mentioned that she should look out for her key.

"Hello miss, I am the spirit of the Heribus key."

"Hi I'm Lucy." Wayli watched in confusion as Lucy extended her arm to the spirit. 'She's treating her like a person? That's weird, I guess she wouldn't know any better if she didn't even know what my keys were' Wayli thought.

"Lucy?" the sprit asked as she shook her hand. "Lucy Heartfelia?" She continued. 'Heartfelia?' Wayli thought for a moment trying to remember where he knew that name from.

"No eh...no not Heartfelia. I'm Lucy..emm." Lucy glanced around catching a glimpse of Natsu in the corner of her eye. "Dragneel..." She said unsure. "Oh I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." She bowed in apology. "It's okay really."

"I am curious though, where do you know that name from?"

"Oh well..." The spirit started. "Well Lucy what do you think?" Wayli asked interrupting the conversation. "This shinny penny is a healing spirit. It's very rare for being a silver key." He continued.

"Wow." Lucy said in her best surprised voice. The girl disappeared and he stepped into Lucy's line of view. "So Lucy...what do you say we go get some dinner?"

"Oh well I um" Lucy struggled to talk her way out of going on a date with this man even though his charm alone made her want to do whatever he asked. She stepped backwards in attempt to pull him down the beach. She hoped it looked playful and changed the subject quickly.

She took a few steps back and felt a sharp pain in her foot as she stepped on a broken shell. She fell to the ground hitting her back hard on the warm sand. She heard ringing and realized her Keys had fallen off her belt.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing down to her. "Yea i just stepped on something." She gestured to her foot. While he was inspecting her wound she tried to discreetly reach for her keys but they were just barely to far away to reach without shifting her whole body. He looked up and saw her reaching for something. "Is this yours?" He asked and grabbed it. He quickly realized that they were keys and started analyzing them.

"These are Zodiac keys." He said still flipping through them. "Cancer, Aquarius, Leo!?" He listed. He looked up at her in confusion and then gripped the keys tightly. "You're a wizard?" Lucy smiled slightly and sat up. She grabbed the keys from him, slightly fighting his grip.

"Yes, I told you I was in town for work."

"I see." He said. He examined this new Lucy. Her red bikini shinned in the sun light and her Brown belt more prominent around her waist now that the golden keys hung from it. Her golden hair was pulled back into two pig tails that framed her face. On her face was a nervous expression and she started to slowly scoot away from Wayli.

"Lucy Dragneel..." He started. "You sly minx. You know...A cleaver girl is a sexy girl in my book." he said extending his arm across her and placing it in the sand next to her. She leaned back so that it didn't touch her and leaned closer.

'Crap! What is happening right now? Is he going to kiss me?' While he was charming, Lucy got a bad feeling from him. Especially now that he knew she had such keys.

"You know I've never been with another celestial wizard before." He said leaning in so close Lucy could feel his dark soft hair brushing against her forehead.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but you won't be with one today either." Said a voice as a shadow covered them. Natsu stood next to them giving Wayli a glare that Lucy see's him give Gray quit often.

"And you are?" The man asked only giving A few inches between him and Lucy. "I'm Lucy's nakama." He said like it was obvious. He extended an arm to Lucy. She reached for it and he pulled her to her feet.

Wayli stood up and stepped closer to Natsu. "Listen, me and Lucy are having a great time-"

"Were..." Natsu corrected. "You two were having a great time but now its time for Lucy and I to leave."

"I don't know who you are but you do not want to mess with me."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I would love to pick a fight with a douche bag like you." Natsu said condescendingly.

"Dragneel? This guys your brother?" Wayli asked. "Okay well i promise I'm a perfect gentleman when it comes to ladies. You don't have to worry about your sister." He said as he reached his hand out. "Wayli Grubbing, it's nice to meet you." Natsu looked at Lucy in confusion and she jumped at the opportunity.

"Thanks for looking out for me Natsu but i think me and Wayli have dinner plans." She grabbed Wayli's hand intertwining thier fingers with a smile. He looked at her and then started to lead her away. Lucy looked back at the confused Natsu and pressed a finger to her lips. 'Um what just happened?'

"Natsu look I got us ice cream!" Happy said, flying over to him. "What's wrong? Where's Lucy?"

"I think she's getting the key..." Natsu trailed off in thought.

"So your brothers really protective of you huh?"

"I guess so."

"Well it's for the best."

"How do you mean?"

"A beautiful lady like yourself without anyone to protect her? Who knows what might happen" Lucy blushed slightly at that. "Well I can take care of myself." Wayli raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked looking down at her plate. "It's just I still can't believe you have those keys. So that whole 'What door does this key open' thing was all an act?"

"Well yea I guess it was." she admitted. "Why'd you lie?" he asked somehow flirtatiously. "I had my reasons." She said plainly. She picked at her food with her fork, pushing a mushroom to the far side of her plate. Wayli watched her and then raised his hand in the air signaling to the waiter to bring them the check. "What do you say we get out of here?" Lucy looked up at him and smiled widely. Wayli stood up and walked around the table. He pulled the chair out for Lucy. As they walked down the street he placed his jacket around Lucy's shoulders.

"So what kind of work is it your in town for?" He asked reaching to intertwine their fingers. "I just do odd jobs, you know...around." He lifted her hand and looked at the symbol. "You're a member of a guild?" He inspected closer, "The Fairy Tail guild."

"Oh yea um..." She trailed trying to think of how to explain her tattoo.

"That's where i know you from! You are Lucy from the wizard competition. The girl with the 10 Zodiac keys." They stopped and he looked down at the uncomfortable Lucy. "The only thing is...Her name was Heatfelia."

"Umm..." Lucy tried to think of a way out but as he put the pieces together his grip on Lucy tightened. She pulled away and threw his jacket on the ground in front of him. He stepped closer and reached for her again. "Calm down Lucy." The way he spoke was somehow comforting and she let him wrap his arms around her.

"Why'd you lie?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "You can trust me." He stated. He pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath on her.

"I know I can..." She said in a whisper. He slid his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer so her whole body pressed against his. He leaned in to her and she turned her head rejecting his kiss. He took this action another way and started kissing Lucy's neck.

She tried to remember why she had agreed to go out with him. 'He is a terrible man. He has her and that man needs her.' She looked up at the sky to see an almost full moon. 'Oh crap!' She looked back at the man who was still covering her in kisses. He saw her glance his way and took it as an invitation.

He pressed his lips to hers first gently and then more fierce. He hand was on his side now and she felt his belt. She ran her fingers along it until she found the loop that held his keys. She felt through them trying to distinguish one from another.

She felt something that might be a flower and ran her thumb across the surface. There was no doubt in her mind this was her. She unhooked the key slowly as to not alarm him. This task was difficult because he was kissing her hard and forcefully and grabbing at her. She wanted to push him away but she thought this might be her only shot she had. Once the key was off the hook she quickly shoved it in her pocket and shoved him off her.

"What?" He asked stepping closer and grabbing at her again. "Lucy I-"

"Stop!" she said shoving him again. "Stop what?" His tone started to get an angry tone to it.

"Stop groping at me." She said sternly. "I took you to dinner, and i showed you plenty of chivalry. I think i deserve a little bite of you in return."

"A little bite of me?" Lucy asked in disgust. He grabbed her arm tightly and turned her around pulling her down into an ally. He pushed her against a wall and blocked off any way of escape. "Now listen Blondie, you're gonna do as i say before you regret it." He said forcefully. He leaned closer kissing her neck. She tried to fight but it was no use, he was by far stronger then her and he was now pinning her to the brick wall.

She used her one free hand and fumbled for her keys. She gripped the first one her hand made contact to and ran her thumb across the surface. She felt an almost horse shoe shaped symbol with a circle at the end. 'Loke!'

She mumbled a few words that Wayli didn't understand but he just continued. Wayli had started to unbutton Lucy shirt when he was throw to the ground by a hard punch to the head.

'What the hell?" He looked up at Lucy who was almost in tears. She stood behind a man with fire orange hair and dark glasses. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my beautiful Lucy?" Loke asked stepping toward the man angrily.

"You're Lucy? We're on a date here pal and you're kind of interrupting."

"It looks like I got here just in time to kick your ass!" Loke said as he kicked Wayli hard in the side. Wayli grabbed at his keys and swiped one through the air. "Open gate of the Black Blade. Kurohano." He chanted and a long black sword appeared in his hands. He stood up and faced Loki and smile slide across his face. He looked at Lucy's hand and saw the golden key shin in the moon light.

"Nice to meet you Leo! I would love to add you to my collection."

"Like hell! You're not touching Lucy or my key ever."

"So this is the power of a Fairy Tail celestial wizard? How pitiful..." Wayli grinned at the Lion and pointed his sword at him. "Bring it on kitty cat!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa that was close!" Loke said with a laugh. "You're not half bad."

"That's nice to hear from you. It'll be nice having you around kitty!"

"What's your deal? I'm not ever leaving Lucy."

"They all say that but how boring is it not having a contract?"

"Huh?" Loke swung at Wayli landing one right in his gut. "Hah hope that hurt!" Wayli swung his blade and slashed Loke's arm leaving a large gash. "Loke!" Lucy yelled. "It's alright Lucy, this chump just got a lucky shot." Loke ducked and threw his fist up into Wayli's face.

'Damn I can't do this much longer.' Wayli thought to himself. "Open gate of the Gatling, Shiro gatoringgu gun!" Wayli chanted. Instantly a Gatling gun appeared in front of them. Wayli jumped at the gun, hand on trigger.

"How many ways can you nullify a contract?" Wayli asked with a grin. Loke looked at Wayli with a "what the fuck" expression imprinted on his face. Wayli pointed the gun at Lucy who was staring intently at the fight. "Death is definitely an option right?" He pulled the trigger and sent bullets flying at Lucy at incredible speed. Loke realized his intention to late and screamed for Lucy as he saw the bullets make contact through the thick cloud the equipment spirit generated.

When Wayli had decided it was enough he waited for the smoke to clear, very pleased with himself. Loke stood in shock at his uselessness. "You bastard!" He screamed running at Wayli holding nothing back. He sent the scummy man flying into the air. His hands filled with light as he jumped into the air and threw his whole body down on Wayli.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit!"

"Whoa kitty brings out the claws!" Wayli said as he wiped the blood from his chin and returned to a wide, psychotic smile. "You made me wait so long! What a tease." He giggled "So now that you're free..." Wayli extended his arm to Loke, "Wanna make a contract?"

"Are you serious?" Loke asked. He stared at the man for a moment in awe of his raw stupidity. But soon Wayli's chilling grin faded and his eyes passed Loke. "Shit!" He said plainly.

Loke turned his head to see a tall grandfather clock standing in the ally. Next to it, a small blonde holding her right shoulder tightly. She looked up at the boys, one eye unable to open, and said something just loud enough so they both could hear.

"Loke..." She winced at the pain in her shoulder and fought to hold up her head. "...Kill him!"

Loke jumped at Wayli throwing his fist into his right eye. Before he had wanted to make him suffer for killing Lucy but now that he realized that all he did was cause her a lot of pain, he wanted to kill him. Lucy tried to watch the fight but she knew she needed a doctor before she lost too much blood. She stumbled further into the ally toward the next street over. She had never been to this town before and had no idea where she was but she felt she needed to at least try to find help. She saw a bright light around the corner. 'That must be a street light! Come on Lucy you can do this. It's not even that bad.' She told herself as she clung harder to the bullet in her shoulder.

She was about the reach the corner, her hand running across the rough brick wall when everything started to get fuzzy. 'Crap I'm loosing to much blood.' She fought to stay up right but her efforts where futile. She grabbed at something to steady herself but she ended up just knocking over a garbage can. Pressed her whole body to the bricks and slid along them.

She lost any remaining sense of balance and her ears rang as her head slapped against the concrete.

"How long do dates usually go?" Natsu asked. He leaded back on the bed putting his hands behind his head. "I bet she wouldn't..." Natsu cut himself off. "I mean she wouldn't...I means she's not..." Natsu thought hard trying to think of how to say it. "I mean she's not that kind of girl...right?"

"Natsu I'm hungry! Can't we go get some food?"

"But what if she does stay the night with him? It's not like she knows where we're staying so where else would she stay?"

"Oh I know how to find Lucy!" Happy said. "How?"

"Let's go look for her at some restaurants. Maybe they're still eating."

"That's a good idea little buddy."

"And since we're already at a restaurant we could get a table and eat!" Happy drooled, picturing 20 separate dishes of fish. They ran out the door and down the street in the direction Natsu said smelled the most like there was food. "Did you hear that?" Happy said turning his head in the direction they came. "Yea it sounded like a gun."

"A really loud one!"

"Want to check it out?" Natsu asked but Happy knew that Natsu wasn't going to take no for an answer. He looked down at his grumbling stomach and sighed. He sprouted his wings and grabbed Natsu, lifting him into the air. They flew down the street as Natsu searched for something to explain the loud noise.

"What was that?" He asked and Happy stopped immediately. "Over there I heard something." Natsu pointed to a dark alley between two houses. The house on the right was brick with a small black railing that started at the door and end not two yards later. Next to it sat three little steps. The building was to put it plainly, boring. The one on the left was elegant with white painted wooden panels and light gray details. A large porch with two chairs and a coffee table. While the little brick house was only one story, this house rose up high for only two. It blocked the moon light making the ally way almost pitch except for the light that shined in from the tall lamps that lined the street.

"This place is so weird." Natsu said examining the extreme difference in the two houses. They walked into the ally. Natsu ran his hand along the chipped brick to lead him through the dark passage. He only took a couple steps when he tripped and landed on flat on his face.

"Ow what the hell was that?" He asked looking at the ground. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw a large figure right in front of him. He turned it over and saw the female features. "It's a girl, Happy I tripped on a girl." He said worried. He lifted her carefully and tried to see the color of her hair at least but it was too dark.

He stepped back toward the street and as he stepped in the light he realized that her hair was blonde, her lips where a light blue and every time he stepped he heard ringing. "LUCY!" He shouted at his realization. "Oh my god umm Lucy wake up! Can you hear me?" He inspected her shoulder. Two bullets had made it into Lucy before Horologium was able to encase her in safety. One dug deep into her high shoulder while the other penetrated the very bottom of her right lung.

"She's barley breathing!"

"What do we do?" Happy asked in panic. "Fly around and find help. Hurry!" Happy took off looking for someone. The streets were silent. Natsu lifted her and heard something fall from her pocket."What the?" He saw the silver key shining in the light from the street light. He shoved it in his pocket and ran down the street to find help.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I will try to post a longer one for you guys this weekend. Thanks for all the follows and favorites! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. She tried to sit up but her shoulder hurt. She started to panic. 'Where am I? How did i get here? Did I die...am I dead?'

"Hey don't strain yourself there." A sweet voice warned. She didn't question the voice, she just laid back into the position she had woken up in. The voice continued, "You took quite a beating miss. You're real lucky that boy found you when he did."

"Boy?" She asked 'Loke? No he wouldn't have found me he was already there. Could Wayli have "found" me?' The voice was like silk running through Lucy. Maybe it was the fact that the tone its self reminded Lucy of her mothers.

A woman stepped into Lucy line of vision and asked her simple questions like the year and what her name was etc. Lucy answered each one but when she asked "Do you know how this happened?" the velvet tone rang in Lucy's ear.

"Ugh... no. I mean... I can't remember." She thought over her last few minutes of consciousness and could remember all after stumbling down an alley. She remembers Loke and Wayli but she doesn't really have the reason for why she was in this bed. "I remember my shoulder hurt and it was getting harder and harder to breath."

"You were shot in the shoulder and in your high stomach." The soft voice helped sooth Lucy through the rough words. "This boy found you in an alley near death." She pointed to Natsu who was asleep in a chair across the room. He looked so uncomfortable with his legs over one arm of the chair and this back bent over the other. His face was red from being upside down and Lucy thought it might be the closest thing to a blush she's ever seen on Natsu.

"He knocked on my door and luckily my mom was a healer when I was young so I did my best. I offered him a bed but he said he refused and instead sat in that chair watching you for hour after hour."

"Thank you." Lucy said trying to push herself up. "When he wakes up we'll get out of your hair."

"And this letter came for you." She handed Lucy a colorful envelope. "Please excuse me I'll go make some tea." and walked out of the room. The envelope was thick and had red striped running from the top left corner down to the bottom left. She tore it open at the top and pulled the letter out.

'Lucy,

I want to apologize for being so useless. I never should have let you get hurt. I hope you're okay and I want to see you as soon as possible. Last night Grubbing was arrested after someone called to complain about hearing gun fire. They tried to arrest me too but I just went back to my world. Anyway, I have some friends here who just got released from their contracts and want to meet you. Talk to you real soon.

Loke'

Lucy looked in the envelope and saw Wayli's keys. She placed the letter face down on her lap to inspect the keys. She saw a small note written on the papers back.

'P.s. Heribus key isn't there. So you should look out for it, like always.' Lucy could almost see Loke winking at her as she read this. She reached back into her pocket and her smile faded instantly. She felt around her whole body, in every pocket. She pushed herself side to side inspecting the bed. 'Crap crap crap!' She thought to herself. She pushed herself out of bed ignoring the pain and ran across the room to Natsu.

"Natsu, wake up we have to go!"

"What...why?" He asked groggily. She pulled him to his feet. "Lucy, are you okay? Should you be standing?"

"That's not important right now. We need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because tonight's the full moon." Natsu's eye widened but then he shook his head pushing that thought out of his mind. "But you need to rest, you shouldn't be wal-"

"Stop I'm fine, let's go." She ran over to the bed and grabbed the envelope and her belt off the side table. She turned to Natsu who reluctantly opened the door for her. They walked out on to the street. Natsu looked down the alley by the house. He had knocked on the door of the brick house that made up one of the walls of the alley.

After running up and down the block he decided to knock on some doors but the brick home was the first with someone who knew how to help. Lucy fastened her belt around her waist.

"Are you sure you're able to walk okay?" Natsu asked grabbing Lucy's shoulder. She winced and the pain rushed back in waves. She hit the ground on her knees holding her shoulder with one hand and her stomach with the other. She didn't know how she was still alive but she thought this pain alone would kill her.

She dropped the envelope and the keys spilled out onto the sidewalk. She keeled over in pain, pressing her forehead to the concrete hoping she didn't pass out from the pain.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" He dropped down to her side unsure what to do. Lucy gave way and collapsed unconscious. She fell over into Natsu's lap.

"Lucy? Lucy..." Natsu looked over the limp blonde. He knew she'd be pissed if she woke up in the same bed. He gathered the keys again and lifted her. A lock of hair fell from her face to reveal the soft tones of Lucy's face. Her cheeks burned red from the pain and her lips now relaxed, opposite of their pursed position a few moments ago.

Her head rested against Natsu's chest and he held tight to her limp body. 'Now what?' he thought to himself. He looked down at her and saw her lips were pursed again and her brow was furrowed uncomfortably. Soon her face relaxed and then formed a sad expression. 'I hope it's not a nightmare.'

Natsu set a cup of hot tea on the coffee table in front of where Lucy lay. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver shining flower. He inspected it for a moment before shoving it back in his pocket as he heard someone coming from the other direction. The man carried a medium sized box that seemed to be more sentimentally valuable then actually worth a lot.

He looked over at the limp blonde and then to Natsu who stood near the center of the room.

"So what did you say happened to her?" The man asked.

"She had a bad night and now she has a hangover so I'm just letting her sleep it off." Natsu lied. "Do you have the key?"

"What exactly are you using it for?" Natsu asked. He knew if this man was planning to use it for something terrible and he just handed over the key, Lucy would never forgive him. He inspected the man closely. His white slacks did not match his dark brown sweater shirt that made his eyes seem an also black green he somehow looked...comfy.

His narrow dark eyes were prominent on his pale face. He had lighter, almost silver hair probably from age. Natsu thought him to be about 40 or so but not much older. He looked over at Happy, who had been sitting on the floor gnawing at a fish quietly.

"I want to save my daughter." He opened the box and pulled out a sack that seemed to ring when it moved. "Here you are. 800 jewel, just give me the key and its all yours."

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked flatly. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you going to kill your daughter tonight? What's a healer like her going to do?"

The man stood up and motioned for Natsu to follow. As they stared to the hall Natsu looked back at Happy and pointed to Lucy. Happy nodded and silently saluted as to say 'Aye sir' and fixed his eyes on her.

The man led Natsu to a door at the end of the hall. He then felt along the inner lining of his shoe and pulled out a small key. He dug it into the hole in the door handle and turned it forcefully. Natsu could hear the rusty door hinges start in shift and it sounded as if it had been forever since this door was last opened.

"Where are we going?" He was ignored but he continued to follow the man. through short narrow walk ways and down stairs just to go up stairs just around the corner. They finally arrived at a door and when the man slid it open cautiously. Natsu hadn't realized how dark it was in the hall until the bright light shined out from the cracked door. "What the?" Natsu said in confusion as he shielded his eyes from the light. "Where are we?"

Quietly the man stepped into the room. It seemed like a simple bedroom for a young girl. It had purple walls and hard wood flooring. A large white and purple area rug lay sprawled out across the floor.

"Daddy!" A high pitched squeal came from the room as he stepped all the way in. A small figure with long flowing brown hair ran at him. She collided with the man hugging him tightly as Natsu squeezed by to inspect the room.

"What took you so long daddy? You left like 3 naps ago." The girl explained. "Who's this?" The man pointed to Natsu explaining he was a mage from another town. The girl look confused and then intrigued and she spun around, whipping her hair as she did so, and faced him. She had soft features far from her father. Her long dark hair hung in strands framing her face.

She had thick eye lashes, medium lips that shined a light natural red. But to Natsu none of these features were as prominent as her left eye being yellow almost gold in color, and her right eye in which was an ocean blue. They both shined with interest at the flame mage.

Natsu looked up at the man unsure what to say. He remembered how the town kids picked on Romeo for having a father in the guild. He knew it wasn't the same thing but it was something but that probably made her feel different. He bent down so he was level with her and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ana...Are you really not from here?" Natsu laugh widening his grin. "Yeah."

"Whoa! So you're like an adventurer! I read about people like you in the books daddy brings me."

Natsu analyzed her and the situation. "And how old are you Ana?" The man's expression changed. With wide eyes he spoke up. "He means how many books have you read?"

"Oh, then I'm 17!" The girl giggled. Natsu knew she couldn't have been more than 5. He couldn't put together what the man was trying to tell him. "Well Ana, daddy has got to go. Say good bye to Natsu." She waved and then analyzed her stacks of books. The two of them were silent as they walked back through the maze of stairs and hall ways.

When they had made it back to where Lucy lay with happy they finally spoke. "Why is she locked away?" Natsu asked. The man was taken aback by the question. He guessed the first question would have something to do with her eye. He shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"Why doesn't she know her age? How old is she? How can she read already?" Natsu stood up as he raised his voice.

"She has a disorder known as Heterochromatic Synapse Displacement." The man explained. Natsu looked confused at the man. "It is like Heterochromia in that the person obtains eyes of two separate colors." He continued. "The differences in the two are that Heterochromatic Synapse Displacement affects the speed in which a person's brain develops."

"So she's a genius then?"

"Essentially, except while her mind has reached about the age of 16 years old, she herself is old 6."

"So why lock her away?" The man smiled a little at that. This pushed a knot into Natsu's stomach. There was obviously something wrong with this guy.

"So basically you want that spirit chick to heal your daughters disorder? But I still don't understand why it had to be by the next full moon. And also why would you kill her? Is it that bad being smart?"

"No her 7th birthday is coming up next month and her migraines are getting worse. She even vomited from the pain a couple weeks ago."

"I don't follow."

The man sighed hoping the conversation was nearly over. "Her body can't keep up with the rapid growth of her brain. It has started pushing against her skull causing her to have terrible migraines." He took a deep breath and Natsu saw him holding back the tears in his eyes.

"The closer she comes to her birthday the worse her condition seems to get. I could never see my little girl in so much pain. I decided that if I didn't cure her by the next full moon..."

Natsu just looked at the man as he took it all in. This little girl, she was in so much pain. His breathing sped up and his hands clenched tightly in fists. He could feel anger rising up inside him. "What the hell! Her pain tortures you? So you want to kill her?" He shouted. The man's eyes widened.

"Do you know what it would feel like? To have that kind of pressure in your head? With no way to get it out!? She asked me yesterday, if I would try to get the demons out of her mind!" The man sobbed angrily. Natsu understood but he didn't like it at all. His fist tightened more but then he felt his whole body go almost limp. He felt is mind clear, anger fizzle up and float away.

As he felt the soft, feathery, trembling skin against his. A hand gently tugged at his wrist. He spun around to see Lucy pushing herself to reach him. He stood a couple feet from the couch she was carefully perched on. She lost her balance and strength to stand, falling back where she laid on the couch just moments ago.

Her sudden movements caught Natsu off guard and she dragged him down with her. He quickly realized that he was laying atop of her and grabbed her waist, flipping her so he was covered by her weak body. He was afraid he had hurt her by landing on her. She blushed up at him when she realized the situation.

His face turned deep red and he carefully pushed her up off her and sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better..." She said as she felt her shoulder again. "Do you think you'll be able to do any magic? We could really use you right about now." She looked at him confused and reached for her keys. She saw them all there and then felt her pocket. She started to panic. "It was in my pocket! I can't believe this!" Natsu placed his hand on her other shoulder -careful to avoid her injury.

"Are you looking for this?" He held up a silver key and Lucy's eyes filled with joy. She quickly and without thinking, grabbed the key and sprung herself at him. He kept himself steady as he accepted her embrace. She turned to see the man still standing where he had a moment ago, watching the ecstatic mages.

"Why is it you wanted this key?" Natsu turned her to him and explained the situation best he could. The man had to help with a lot of the technical terms but Natsu did a great job explaining for the most part.

"So Heribus can do that?' Lucy asked looking amazed at the key in her hand. The man walked out of the room to retrieve his daughter. Lucy turned to Natsu and realized how close they were. She felt her face heat up as she blushed at him. "What?" He asked at her soft expression. "Thank you." She said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy craddled the key in her hand. Watching it. She didn't want to part with it in fear she might never get it back. "Are you ready Ana?" The man said leaning down to level with his daughter. Lucy looked uneasily at her. Taking a deep breath she clenched the key holding it close to her.

The man held out his hand ready to obtain the silver key. "I want to do it..." Lucy mummbled. The man looked shocked at her. "Lucy that wasn't part of the job. We were told to get the key for him." Natsu explained as if she didn't remember.

"Her case...Its sever right?" Lucy asked, ignoring Natsu. Ana looked up at Lucy but only for a moment before digging her face back into her book. The man nodded. "How many keys do you have. If you don't mind me asking."

"I have two." The man stated pulling to keys from a near by drawer. Lucy knew one was The little doggie, Nikora, and she wasn't sure about the other one on first glance. She lifted her ring of keys from her belt to display nearly 17 keys. "I don't mean to be rude but I feel if I contract with her, her magic might have a greater effect on Ana." Lucy stated but she felt wronge as she said it. She didn't want to make him seem weak, she only wanted to help the little girl. But deep down Lucy knew that, for her own selfish reason, she wanted to contract with her so she would have an excuse to leave with her key on Lucy's hip.

The man sigh and he knew Lucy was right. He couldn't be selfish, if there was even the slightest possiblity that he wasn't strong enough...

His thoughts raced and he just looked from Lucy and at his daughter. He nodded as if to okay her request. Natsu stepped back from Lucy. She held the key out infront of her, gripping it tightly as she began to chant. As she did a golden glow appeared around her and she seemed to be engolfed in a worlpool of magical energy.

"Now, Spirit, I command that you hear my call, pass through the gate!" Lucy tossed the key up and as it spun she grabbed it, slashing it through the air. "Open, gate of the Wilting Aid, Heribus!"

The young girl in the blue dress appeared before them and she had excitment plastered across her face. She looked up and her face fell into a puzzled expression. "Lucy?"

"Yea...I kinda owe you an explanation." Lucy rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "My name is Lucy Heartfelia. I was trying to trick Wayli and I apoligize for lying to you." As she said this her cheeks grew red with embaresment. "It okay miss but if you don't mind me saying..." She looked down at her innocently pigon toed stance before continuing. "Its just I knew you had to be Heartfelia because Leo has always told me how beautiful you are and well...Your to pretty to have a an ugly name like 'Dragneel'" Heribus said shyly.

Natsu ran up to the girl yelling at her about how rude she was. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled to be heard over him. He turned to her but she could tell if she didn't speak quickly he would just continue his rampage. "Your making her cry!" She stated gesturing to the little girl wailing into her hands. She ran to Lucy, digging her face into her stomach. She came up to about thathight on Lucy and her small child like hands clung to the soft fabric of Lucy shirt. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and pulled her off of her.

"He didn't mean to scare you he's just a little energetic today." She said to calm xher down. "Look..." Lucy took a deep breath leaning down and leveling with her. She placed a hand on each of her shoulders so she would look her in the eye.

"We really need your help right now. Do you think you could help us?" The girl wiped her tears and nodded with a sniffle. Lucy leaned in a began whispering into her ear. Natsu and the man watched the girls for a seconds unsure what to do next. Natsu looked at Ana who giggled at her book as she turned a page. He sat down on the floor next to her, folding his legs under him.

"What are you reading?" She looked up from her book and closed it.

"It's a story about a man who has really bad luck and he meets a girl with such a good memory that she has alot of books memerized by heart." She explaind with excitment.

Before he could reply Lucy began to speak. "Are you ready Ana?" She nodded and stood up. She straightened out her dress and walked next to the little spirit. Heribus lifted her hands, gently placing each on Ana's temples. She add slight presure and shut her eyes slowly.

All the enhabitants of the room were quite as they watched the points of contact between the two glow. Ana's eyes had been open as she watched nervusly at the spirits actions, but soon she shut them tight and her small, delicate hands were balled into tight fists.

Natsu stepped forward. First one then another. slowly inching his way through the tension in the room. Soon he found him self only feet away from the scene and unable to take his eyes off of them. Before he took another step he felt something cold on his arm.

Turning to see what had touched him he saw Lucy. He could almost read her thoughts inscriped in her big hazle eyes. He knew she was scared,and he was to, but in a another way. He was afraid that this wouldn't work. That this could hurt her and it angered him, the not knowing.

But he could tell Lucy's worries lyed somewhere else. Like him she was afraid of the process failing but she largest fear was what came after. She knew this man loved his daughter greatly and wanted her not to suffer but Lucy couldn't bair the thought of him harming Ana. Natsu pulled his foot back a step and grabbed her hand from his arm. She squeezed his hand as to thank him. They stood there anxusly, holding one anothers hand, fingers intertwined, pray for Ana's saftey and for Heribus' success.

Its when Natsu's grip tighted around Lucys delicate hold that she knew somthing was wrong. Ana had Heterochromatic Synapse Displacement which caused her to have a left eye a gold yellow color almost as a bird does. While she had a right eye a beep blue. Both colors so strong as they inched open to asses the situation. Heribus had been silently holding Ana's head. She seemed to be almost meditating as the blue shined from her fingers. Ana had her eyes wide open again. stairing at the spirit in confuson. Her hands were not in fist and she looked like she did when she had been impressed by Natsu's forgieness.

Lucy relized what had made Natsu a little uneasy. Ana's right eye started to shift. The irus that had once been like water was now a lite gray. The dark specks from before had streched long and thing, growing white.

Her puple seemed undecided as it shifed between round and an abstracted blob. Finally it rounded out and began growing. Just before the puple reached the rim of Ana's irus it shot down to normal size. Her irus was once again filed with color and the specks where as dark and short as before.

Lucy craned her neck back at her father whos dark blue eyes stared in shock at his little girl. Soon the light faded away and Heribus dropped her hands from Ana. Her painting alarmed Lucy and she rushed next to the little spirt.

She sat her on the couch, smiling wide at her as she told her that she did great. "I don't know if it worked. I tryed I promise its just I've never tryed somthing so big before." She said shyly.

"How do you feel Ana?" The man asked as he hugged her, petting her hair nerviously. "I don't feel different really. My head started to hurt but then it just stopped."

"Thank god your okay!" He continued paying no attention to her reply.

Natsu sat cross legged on the ground next to Happy watching the people in the room. He was thinking about alot at once. About Lucy's condition now that she was up and about was she going to be okay? Also about Ana and what just happened infront of him. The biggest thing that surged through his thick skull was the strangness he felt in his hand. He couldn't explain it. Ever since Lucy had dropped his hand it didn't feel right. He couldn't decided if it was cold without hers or simply one peice in a set that had been seperated.

His thoughts were cut short when Ana whipped around and ran to him. He assesed her over, this new Ana was no different from the one before except for the matching eye colors. When she was being healed he had thought Ana's yellow eye would be the one changed to match her fathers but instead the blue one had shifted its shade identical to the bird like qualoty's that possed her left eye.

She talked to Natsu, asking him question after question about his adventures and what and if anything scared him. He answered all her questions and sent her back to her father. He was set on twidaling his thumbs to pass the time when he saw the little girl next to Lucy disapate and relized what time it was.

"Lucy do you think its about time to head back to the guild?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and attempted to stand. Through trial and error she eventally made it up off the couch and near the door. They said their good beys and walked out.

Lucy stumbled every couple of steps and would stop, take a deep breath, subside the pain, and continue on. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yea im fine..." She said unconvincingly.

Natsu walked next to her and wrapped an arm around her back just under her arms. She was reluctant at first but she gave in and excepted his help. It was when her lifted her in his arms, craddaling her in his chest, that she protested. "Natsu you don't have to carry me, im fine!"

"Stop it and just lit me help you. Stop being so stuborn." She shut her eyes with a sigh and sank into his chest. He knew she had fallen asleep not to soon after. Him and Happy got three tickets back to magnolia and grabbed the first train.

Lucy woke up about half way home and sat up straight. Happty lye asleep across from her and next to her sat a pink haired boy who looked to be near death. She carfully lifted his head and placed it in her lap. She brushed the hair from his face and ran her fingers along his scalp. She couldn't wait till they stopped and Natsu was him self again. She hated seeing him in pain like this.

Her eyes felt heavy and she quickly driffted back into another world of dreams, nightmares, and scenes of recent events she hopes shel soon forget.

"Oh my god Lucy are you okay?" Makoto ask franticly. He had syopped by to see how Lucy's job had gone and ask to take her to lunch. When he saw how injured she was he went into alert mode running around her apartment looking for pillows, ice packs, anything to help her get better soon.

"How did this happen?" He asked placing an ice pack on her shoulder. She winced as he did. She furrowed her brow submisivly and he could tell it was her best effoer at shrugging.

"Wasn't Natsu Dragneel with you? How could he let you get hurt?"

"He wasn't with me when I got hurt and its no big deal really. It dosn't even hurt that bad." She sat up, smiling to mask to pain just below her calm surface. "You shouldn't move to much untill it heals." Makoto put up a hand as to stop her movements.

She sighed loudly. "Your just about the 5th person to say that to me."

"Well anyway I want to know how your trip was," he smiled widly, "tell me how this happened."

She told the story the best she could. Skipping over the disgusting makeout and also making it sound as thoe she wasn't in as much danger as she was. He thought since it all already happened there wasn't any point in worrying him.

"Why don't you have that Heribus spirit jeal you? If she could heal that little girl then healing your wounds would be easy right?"

"I thought about that but im to weak right now to get her out." She admitted shamfully.

"Nonsence! Your one of the strongest girls I know!" He saw her keys on her writting desk. He walked them over to her. "Here, you can do it!"

She took the keys and sifted through them until she reached the silver key. "Open, gate og the wilting aid. Heribus!" She said with her best powerful voice she could muster. The little pigon toed fille from before apeared infront of them.

"Lucy!" Heribus shouted excitedly. Before when Lucy had seen her be sumuned she had been upset but now she was exstatic to see her. Lucy giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Can you heal her?" Makoto asked hopefully. She looked at him confused and turned to Lucy. She relized she was injured and her small face fell into a pout. She placed her hands on her wounds and shut her eyes tight.

A blue glow resinated from her injeries. Lucy was reminded of wendy. It looked identical to hers and that confused Lucy. Wendy used sky dragon slayer magic and there was no way it was the same thing. She could feel it. When Wendy healed it was graceful and soothing but this was almost itchy and unconfortable.

When she was done Lucy gave her a hug and sent her back. She stood up stetching. "Do you feel better?"

"Alot actully." She smiled widly and grabbed her shoes. "Lets go to that lunch, what do you say?" Makoto smiled and took her arm walking her out the door.

After theyd walked for a while they stopped and Makoto reached behind a bush. It shocked Lucy to see him pull a basket out of the shrubb. Natsu had been on his way to the guild when he saw Lucy on a picnic with someone. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he could tell they were having a good time. Irotated he trudged by somehow unnoticed.

Looking over his shoulder at the pair seemed to piss him off. But soon his irratence became ceriousity when he saw Lucy stand up and point her finger strenly at the man. She was yelling and he could hear the sound of her voice but couldn' t make out the words.

Tears feel down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She wipped her eyes but salty droplets still fell.

The man stood up and started yelling too. Lucy was quiet and seemed shocked by something he had said. Natsu had had enough.

"Lucy are you okay?" Lucy looked up from her hands and saw Natsu running to her.

The man stood and stomped away. "Who was that?"

"Makoto..." She continued to cry as she blubed out her words. Natsu pulled her hands from her face and wipped a tear from her cheek. "Comon I'll walk you home."

"No if I go home he'll come back to apoligize. Thats how he is...and if im not there he'll go to the guild."

Natsu thought for a moment looking Lucy up and down. "Are you still hurt?" She shook her head whiping her eyes. "I had Heribus heal me so I could go on a lunch with Makoto."

"Oh...and what happened just now?" He asked. He didn't like the idea of Lucy doing anything for this guy. "What about my place?" Natsu asked cautiusly. She looked at him for a moment before knoding. He grabbed her hand and yanked her down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why have i never been to your place before?"

"Never had a reason i guess." Natsu laughed and plopped on the dirty couch. Lucy saw a cloud of dust rise from it and she could have sworn it was in the shape of a skull. She giggled nervously. She was in Natsu's house, well shack. It was one room so she was technicly in his bed room. She blushed at the thought and tryed not to think about it.

"You can sit you know."

"Oh right..." She sat at the end of the couch. "Is everything..okay?" Natsu sat up to give her more room but it seemed to make an ackward space between them.

"What did he do to make you so upset?" Lucy sighed. "He said I was just like Gea."

"Whos Gea?"

"She was my friend when i was little. Us three ,Makoto, Gea, and I, where best friends growing up. Doing everything together when we got the chance. Makoto was from another rich home but Gea was lower then middle class, but we didn't care." Lucy's eyes seemed to drift somewhere else.

"When I was 15 Makoto and Gea started to spend more time together. I could tell they liked eachother so I didn't mind. Then I ran away, joined Fairy Tail and made new friends." She gestured to Natsu who had scooted closer to her. She blinked back to Natsu's dirty room, sitting on a dusty couch alone with Natsu. She looked down at her hands and twidled with her fingers. "Then what?"

She relized she had stopped talking. "Oh well a little after the Phantom incident I got a letter from Makoto explaining how he had found me and inviting me to him and Gea's wedding." she sigh again and a tear ran down her cheek.

"But then on Tenrou island 7 years went by. Makoto said Gea was killed one night 4 years ago. They had been fighting and she was walking alone on a dark street. I guess they were getting a devorse because Gea had "changed" he said."

"Was he saying youv changed?" Natsu asked cautiously. Lucy's tears ran faster down her cheeks. "He said she wasn't the sweet little Gia he fell in love with. " She sobbed.

Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled them so she would look up at him. She pulled her head up and was only inches from Natsu. "He's right, you have changed..." He started. Lucy felt almost in shock. She thought he was going to help but all he'd done was push her down some more.

"Before you were strong, determined, and not to mention nïeave."

"Thanks..." Lucy said in a sarcastic tone. "I think thats enough of that." She began to pull away but Natsu yanked her closer. She struggled but he held his grip on her. "I'm not done." She stopped squerming and looked up at him. She could feel his breath. He had pulled her hands to his chest and she could feel his heart beating faster before he spoke.

"What i mean is now your stonger, smarter, your always pushing your self further. You also have alot more friends. Friends who don't treat you like shit!" Natsu huffed. She knew he was right.

She relaxed and Natsu released his grip on her but she didn't move. "Thank you Natsu..."

"Of corse."

'_Shes so close just do it! Come on what are you waiting for?' _Natsu's mind was goin a thousand miles a minuet. He leaned in closer and his face turned bright red. Lucy remembered when he had been lying upside down and it was the closest thing to a blush she thought shed ever see on Natsu but now they were so close she could almost feel the heat resinating from his cheeks.

"If i did something crazy...would you still be my friend?" Natsu was confused at how the question related to the situation. "I'll always be your friend, no matter wha-" before he could finish she pressed her lips to his and his mind went blank. She pulled away just as fast as she had kissed him.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Lucy stood up and ran out the room. "Lucy wait!"

Natsu ran out and saw her running away from the house. "Lucy hold on!" She didn't look back, she just continued running toward magnolia. "Dame when'd she get so fast?" He muttered to him self. He replayed what had just happend in his mind over and over. Running as hard as he could he caught up to Lucy. He grabbed her arm yanking her to a stop.

His momentum wasn't out yet tho and when she turned to face him he came crashing down over her. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. He rushed to get off her and she squermed to her feet. She stared at the ground nervously.

"Are you okay?" Natau asked again. "Yea it didn't hurt that mu-"

"No I mean back there...I mean um.."

"Im so sorry, I don't know why I..um..I..." Lucy studdered. "Kissed me?" Natsu helped her finish her sentence. "Uh yea..."

"Was it scary?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy was kissing him scary? of coarse it was,she ran out of the house almost instantly. Why was he asking anyway?

"I mean what if I didn't want to kiss you? It would ruin our friendship and our partnership."

"Yea im really sorry...just forget I did anything. I don't know what i was thinking." She said crushed. He stepped closer and when Lucy tried to step back her wobbling legs weighed her down. Tripping over her own feet she began falling backwards.

Natsu grabbed her arm and tried pulling her up but he lost his grip and fell once agin on Lucy.

"Are you okay?" He asked and relized how much hes asked that question in the past week or so. "Yea." She said as she tryed standing. With Natsu having an arm on each side of her she couldn'tget far and insted relaxed beneath him. Well as relaxed as she could be with Natsu of all people lying on top of her in the dirt just after being brutally rejected.

"I never thought it was the right time."

"What?"

"I was always afraid and back there i was so close but then you did it for me."

"For you? So you wanted me to...um" Natsu's small smile grew into a large smerk. At first the kind of grin had reminded her of Loke when he found time between battles to attempt courting Lucy. But soon she realized it looked nothing like Loke or gray or Makoto was Natsu, a totally different type of guy all together. Before she could think anything else her mind was blank.

In shock at the quiet. Not ackward, not even completley silent. Just quiet, and something she had not expected. Slitly chapped and exteremly warm, Natsu's lips pressing against hers. She kised him back, deeper but the moment was short lived when he pulled away from her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong.." He stood up and held his hand out to help her to her feet. When she relized the smile on his face she knew there couldn't be anything really wronge.

"So where are we going?" He grabbed her hand like he had a thousand times before but this time it somehow felt more personal, more intamate.

"The guild." He stated flatly. "Oh..okay" Lucy tone was obviously dissapounted but she didn't protest.

Instead of speeding off or pulling her behind him he walked slowly. He reached and gripped her hand tight like she might run off if he didn't cling to a short leash. He looked down at her and then quickly back at the scene before them before Lucy caught him staring at her.

They walked to the guild slower then normal but when they finally arrived everyone cheered. Lucy relized it was the first time shed been back at the guild since their last job bacause of her wounds.

As they entered Lucy released his hand and quickly ran off to where levy was calling for her. Natsu walked over and sat at the bar next to Mira. Mira's white hair was shining in the fair light in the guild hall. Her sparkling eyes look gently at him. "Whats wrong Natsu?"

"Oh hi Mira..nothing."

"Are you sure? You look disapointed. Did something happen on the job? You got a key right?"

"Yea no its nothing about the job. Actully do you have one you havn't posted?" Natsu glaced over at Lucy who was looking through the jobs carfully. "I want to suprise Lucy but shes already seen all of them. He gestured to Lucy who stood with Levy in front of the requests board.

Mira's expresstion shot into a large smile and she starting ranting to Natsu about how she "knew" it would happen or they were "made for eachother".

"Are you done?" Mira stopped talking but continued to giggle to herself. Lucy grabed at a paper and yanked it off the board. It read about a lady who requested Fary tail's assistance to...fall asleep?

"Lucy." He called as he walked over to the large bullitin board. "I got us a job."

"I thought it was my turn?"

"Just look at it." Lucy read over the paper cafefully as to not be trick like she often was by Natsu. "What about thiss one?" Natsu had no argument. though Lucy's pick was rather easy for Natsu but the request would send them to the bath town and Natsu thought they could both use some time to relax.

He held out his hand for her. Lucy smiled and placed her hand in his. "Okay."

Lucy saw the attendent walking by her as shs looked up from her book.

"Can i get a cool towel please? He dosn't look so good." Lucy motioned to Natsu who was in a sickly state. The attendent walked off to fill her request. Natsu was sitting across from her and next to her was Plue. Happy was of corse next to Natsu and sleeping soundly. Lucy stood up and lifted the cat placing him next to the small white spirit.

She sat next to Natsu and even in his sickly state he seemed to be aware of her proximity. Slowly but obviously he melted into her lap. Squinting as he strained to open his eyes he looked up into hers. "Hi.." he mummbled. Lucy smiled widley. She could see the effort it took to be so lucide on a train. The attendent came by handing Lucy a damp towel from the kitchen."Thanks."

Dotting the towel along Natsu's forehead wiping the sweat off as she did. Natsu's eye lids had fallen back down and looked to be heavy as led. She just ran her fingers through his soft, pink hair and dotted the fever induced sweat from his brow.

When they arrived Happy hauled Natsu from the train and follow Lucy to a large building not to far from the station. The building was not just large but elegant as well. Entering didn't change. Inside were tall cealings, bright white walls, and a relaxing smell of the spa outside.

After talking to the nice lady up front she walked down a hall and slide the door open to a large open spaced room.

"So where's your room Lucy?" Happy asked and Natsu, being lucid now, flicked him in the ear.

"OW! Natsu what was that for?" Happy asked in a pout. "Your so mean."

"I can only affored one room but i got the biggest one i could." She walked to the middle of the room gestureing to the wide space. "Its great Lucy, you out did your self. " Natau said. "Alright! I'm starving. What you say we go get some food?" Happy sat still in a pout. "Alright...huhhh," Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry okay?"

The cat quickly spun around and jumped into the air. "Lets go im starving."

They started to the door. "Are you comeing Lucy?"

"No thanks i'm going to take a bath, bring me back somthing."


End file.
